Darth Malak
Darth Malak, born under the name of Alek, is the main antagonist of the 2003 videogame Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. He was originally a Jedi Knight and a prominent commander of the Republic Military who led the Galactic Republic to victory during the Mandalorian Wars. After the war's end, he and Revan chased the surviving remnants of the Mandalorian fleets into the Outer Rim where they met the Sith Emperor and were corrupted into becoming Sith Lords. He and Revan later established their own Sith Empire and Malak later took over and usurped power in his quest for galactic conquest. He was voiced by Rafael Ferrer. Appearance Darth Malak was a light-skinned male human who was two meters tall in height. His head was bald and was covered in blue tattoos that he recieved from Zayne Carrick while he was helping clear his name. Later on, Malak would have his lower jaw severed from his master, Darth Revan, after he had angered him and would wear a cybernetic jaw emplacement for the rest of his life that allowed him to speak despite the intense physical wound. After this event, Malak would wear a large metal shield in order to protect his face from such an attack. He retained his ability to speak due to a vocabulator, but this voice referberated and with a gruff electronic tone and had a disconcerting effect since his jaw didn't move when he spoke. As a Jedi Knight, Alek wore the standard traditional Jedi Robes and weilded a blue colored lightsaber. After becoming a Sith Lord, Malak wore skin-tight red colored body armor draped in a half-cape of black cloth. Malak also had a Sith Sword that he recovered from the Sith homeworld of Korriban, but he rarely used it in combat. Personality During his days at the Jedi Order, the young Alek was an optomistic Jedi youth with a distinctive sense of justice and shared it with his friend and later master, Revan. Due to his belief in the order's passiveness, Alek joined the Revanchists and Revan's personal campaign against the Mandalorian Neo-Crusader during the Mandalorian Wars in defense of the Galactic Republic with Alek believing that the Jedi High Council was unable to end the conflict all by themselves. Alek believed that the council had failed the order's standards and goal of peacekeeping and used this to recruit other Jedi to the Revanchist cause to fight against the Mandalorians ravaging the Republic. Alek held pride in the Revanchists and believed that the efforts of the Jedi Crusaders was just and held up the goals of the Jedi Order; the defense of the innocent and the Galactic Republic. Later when he was assisting Jedi Padawan Zayne Carrick in exposing the Jedi Convenant, he changed his name to Malak and said that it was a name he felt that he was born to have. After the Mandalorians attacked and ravaged his homeworld, Malek viewed his name and identity as important as he believed that there was no one left who knew him by the name of Alek. As the war progressed, both Malek and Revan fell to the dark side and Malek viewed it as the best path to defeating the Mandalorians and finally ending the war. After the Battle of Malachor V, Malak convinced Revan that a strong hand was needed to keep the galaxy in check and the dark side would help them accomplish such a goal. After falling to the dark side, Malak adopted the traits of the Sith; being filled and driven by anger and hate and desiring power. This desire ultimately lead him to betray Revan and usurp the throne of his Sith Empire during the Jedi Civil War. Even after falling to the dark side however, Malak never let go of the Jedi Code and a part of him still adhered to it. When he and Revan found the map to the Star Forge, Malak was initially apprehensive about it knowing that if they found the weapon, they would abandon their commitment to the Jedi Order and the Republic. At the end of the Jedi Civil War when Malak was defeated by a redeemed Revan over Rakata Prime, Malak let go of his hatred and held no contempt towards his former master. He understood what he had done and reflected on his life and decision in regret wondering what would've happened if he and Revan were never corrupted and remained Jedi Knights in his final moments. Relationship with Jarael Alek met Jarael at flashpoint station during his days as a Jedi Knight, but knew that she was not a Jedi and pleaded with Demagol to be examined in her place. He wanted to spare the Arkainian female from being tortured and managed to spare her from such a fate. He was called "Squint" by Jarael and asked her to call him by his real name the next time they met after Malak, Carrick and Dyre rescued the Jedi that were being held prisoner on Flashpoint Station. When Arkoh Adasca struck Jarael for talking to him via comlink and demeaned her, Alek ignited his lightsaber and threatened Adasca with it demanding that he never hurt her ever again. Later on when Adasca's scheme was foiled and the two of them returned to Paris, Malak attempted to enter into a romantic relationship with Jarael, but she was hesitant due to recent experiences that left her vulnerable and was left unprepared for another one. Alek was confused and the young Jedi was wondering if it was the timing or if she didn't want to be with him that was the problem. The two later reunited on Wor Tandell during the Mandalorian Wars where Malak tried to convince her to join the Revanchists against the Mandalorians and to become romantically involved once again. After Malak's duel with Rohlan Dyre (who was actually Demagol), Carrick deceived Malak into believing that he and Jarael were in a relationship. When Malak confronted him on this, Carrick said that they ended their relationship, something that Malak was not surprised with saying that Jarael wouldn't be romantically involved with someone who wasn't older and more established. Powers and Abilities During his day as a knight of the Jedi Order, Alek was trained to be a Jedi Guardian and in the arts of lightsaber combat. He became a skilled swordsman and mastered lightsaber combat and physical prowess of the order and fought in a one-handed aggressive style. When Demagol was torturing him back at Flashpoint Station, Malak used the force to block the pain that was being inflicted upon him. As a Jedi, Malak was taught healing and protection. After becoming a Sith Lord, Malak's powers grew as he further embraced the dark side. Later on during his reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the Sith Empire, Malak had the ability to force chock more than one person and demonstrated this in front of his former master, Revan, using two captured Jedi. He also used another captured Jedi to demonstrate his ability to throw his lightsaber and plunge it through his chest. Malak's Sith powers also granted him the ability freeze his enemies in stasis using advanced force abilities and could augment his speed and could suppress the abilities of another force user. Gallery Malakconcept.jpg|Darth Malak Malak revan JMGD.jpg|Malak before scars. Birth Darth Revan Darth_Malak.jpg|Malak with Revan. MalakRevanSithtroops-Timeline8.jpg|Dark Lords Malak and Revan. Revan Malak.jpg|Darth Malak and Darth Revan. DarthMalak.jpg|Darth Malak 2211209-swkotor keyart 03.jpg|Close-up of Darth Malak. Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Military Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Power Hungry Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Provoker Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Homicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Heretics Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Terrorists Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:In Love Category:Opportunists